custombioniclefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Destroy the Monsters!
Prolog: I'm Herzen des Bösen wird das Schicksaal eines Kontinents oder gar des ganzen Universums endschieden. 15 Kräfte des Guten müssen gegen die Ausgeburt des Wahnsinns kämpfen. Fünf riesige Kreaturen auferstanden aus der bösen Energie welche den Nördlichen Kontinent beinahe in ein lebloses und Gefährliches Ödland verwandelt hätte. Jetzt hat diese Kraft fünf mächtige Körper und stellt eine Bedrohung für alles Leben da. '''H'ier und jetzt fällt die Endscheidung über die Zukunft oder den Untergang. Diese letzten fünf Schlachten könnten die ersten oder letzten einer neuen Generation sein, einer jungen Generation die gerade erst das Licht des Universums erblickt hatte. Manchmal liegt die Zukunft in den Sternen, jetzt liegt sie in den Händen von vierzehn Toa und einer Shurlugh. '''Für alle gelten nur zwei Regeln, den Kampf zu überleben und das Böse zu vernichten. Destroy the Monsters! Meeting One 'B'ima und sein Grüppchen bewegte sich vorsichtig durch den Tunnel. Kein einziger mutierter Scheusaal begegnete ihnen. Es schien als hätte alles Leben sich selbst zerstört. Doch in dem großen Raum am Ende des Schachtes wurden sie vom brutalen Gegenteil überrascht. Ein großes Wesen erwartete sie in der Halle zwischen den umgeworfenen Containern und Fahrzeugen. Bima erschauterte und hoffte das Scorpis Trupp nicht auch so einer Bestie begegnen würde. Der brutale Kolos starte Bima an und suchte dessen Augen. Was bist du, fragte sich Bima. Er, Sorax und Kaimana sahen die Bestie an. Jetzt würde sich es zeigen ob sie ein wirklich gutes Team waren. Der Boden bebte bei den Schritten der Bestie. Die Toa wollten sie vin drei Seiten her angreifen und brachten sich in Position. Bima hielt vom vorne direkt auf die Bestie zu, während Sorax links und Kaimana rechts an ihr vor bei rennenen wollten um ihr in den Rücken zu fallen. 'D'och das Biest schien dies zu arnen und einer der rechten Arme schlug nach Kaimana. Bima feuerte auf die Brust der Kreatur doch die dickem Protostahlplatten hielten dem Beschuss stand. Kaimana feuerte in die Rippenpartie des Monsters, was dadurch eher wütender wurde als Schmerzen zu zeigen. Das große Geschöpf ließ sich nach rechts Fallen um die Toa des Feuers gegen die Wand zu drücken. Kaimana wich dem Oberschenkel der Bestie aus wodurch sie aber in die Reichweites des Armes. Sorax versuchte der Bestie auf den Rücken zu springen. Er nahm anlauf doch in der Luft mitten im Sprung traf ihn die Pranke der Kreatur so das er hart gegen die Wand geschleudert wurde. Auch Bima erging es nicht besser. Das Wesen hatte ihn mit seinen anderen zwei Krallen gepackt und dessen Zahnbesetzter Kiefer näherte sich erschreckend schnell dem Toa. Er schoss einige Raketen in das geöffnette Maul und Zähne flogen durch die Explosion. Der Kollos schrie auf und ließ den Toa fallen. 'B'ima rollte über den Boden um den krallenbesetzten Füßen der Bestie auszuweichen. Kaimana gab ihr bestes und schoss weiter auf die Gelenke des Armes. Die Kreatur drehte sich zu der Toa und zwank sie in die Ecke des Raumes. Sorax der wieder zu Bewusstsein kam rannte zu Bima und beide stürmten auf den Rücken der Kreatur zu. Kaimana hatte große Mühe den gewaltigen Faustschlägen der Kreatur auszuweichen. Vier riesige Arme schlugen nach ihr. Jetzt traf der erste Schlag, sie zuckte am ganzen Körper der Schmerz raupte ihr fast den Verstand. Ein weiterer Schlag folgte und Kaimana rang um Luft. Ihre Rüstung drückte ihren Körper zusammen. Sie versuchte während des Ausweichens die Rüstung zu lockern doch ohne Erfolg. Sie blickte auf und sah wie die Kralle sie packte. Der Druck der riesigen Pranke setzte der Toa zu doch sie würde nicht aufgeben. Das Wesen sah der Toa in die schmerzversehrten Augen. 'K'aimana sah hier ihre letzte Chance und schoss. Funken stiegen aus dem geborstenen Mineralien, welche einmal die Augen des Monsters waren. Es schrie vor schmerzen und schleuderte die Toa quer durch den Raum. Die Schmerzen des Aufpralls raubten Kaimana den Verstand und sie rollte hin und her. Vor ihren Augen wurde die Welt schwarz. Bima und Sorax hatten mühe sich auf dem Rücken der Bestie zu halten. Sie wirbelte umher und schlug oder bis blind umsich. Kaimana hatte der Bestie das Augenlicht genommen aber dafür einen hohen Preis bezahlt. Bima und Sorax versuchten den Hals des Wesens zu erreichen. Sorax sah Bima an, "spring in dem Moment wo ich zusteche!" "Was!" schrie Bima. "Tue es einfach!" brüllte Sorax. Traurig folgte er der Bitte des Paladins. Sorax zog sein Schwert und stieß es tief in das Stück zwischen Rücken und Hals. Das Wesen schrei noch mehr und warf sich auf den Rücken. Sorax wusste das es das letzte war was er tuen konnte und stieß die Klinge tiefer. 'B'ima sah mit entsetzen wie der Gewaltige Körper seinen Kamaraden unter sich begrub. Doch selbst in der Stunde des Todes gab dieser keinen Laut der Verzweiflung von sich. Das Wesen lag auf dem Rücken und war gerade kaum in der Lage sich zu verteidigen. Bima sprang auf die Brust der Kreatur und feuerte aus nächster nähe seine Waffe ab. Nach dem die Munition verbraucht war zog er sein schwert und rannte auf den Hals der Bestie zu. Die Schwerthiebe kosteten viel kraft aber am ende viel der Kopf der Bestie von deren Rumpf. Bima sah nun den sterbenden Sorax. "Bitte gebe dies meinem Bruder!" hustete der Toa und reichte mit den letzten Kräften seinen Helm herüber. "Bitte lasse mein Schwert wieder neu Schmieden und gebe es ihm auch!" keuchte Sorax endkräftet, "versprich es mir!" "Ich verspreche es!" weinte Bima, "es war mir eine Ehre dich in meinen Team gehabt haben zu dürfen!" "Danke!" sprach Sorax mit einem letzten aufkommen von Stolz, dann schloss er seine Augen für immer. 'B'ima rannte zu der am Boden liegenden Kaimana. Sie war bewusstlos aber sie lebte. Er befreite sie von ihrer deformierten Rüstung und nahm sie auf die Schultern. "Wir müssen hier schnellstens weg!" weinte er. Hinter den beiden Toa begann das Gebäude zusammen zu stürzen. Meeting Two 'M'emphite stand schweigend da. Vor ihr, Scorpi und Lillidh schälte sich eine dreiköpfige Kreatur aus einem Trümmer- und Schrottberg. 6 finstere Augen suchten ihr Ziel. Scorpi ging von rechts nach links und der Kopf folgte ihm. Verdammtes Mistvieh dachte Lillidh und mied den Augenkontakt. Das Wesen ließ nicht von ihr ab und verfolgte jeden Schritt der Toa. Diese Bestie schien clever zu sein. Ihre 3 Augenpaare waren wachsam. Scorpi beobachtete es, das Biest musste eine Schwäche haben und sein Team währe im Vorteil wenn sie diese noch vor dem Kampf finden würden. Sie hatte eine Schwäche erkannt. Jetzt galt es sie aus zunutzen. Das schlimme daran war nur das einer von ihnen sich opfern musste. "Ich werde den Köder spielen!" sprach Memphite. "Nein! Wirst du nicht!" mischte sich Lillidh ein, "du hast einen Ehegatten und Kinder!" Kaum hatte sie den Satz gesagt griff sie den Kollos an. Scorpi war endsetzt darüber aber er konnte jetzt nichts mehr dagegen tun. Die drei Köpfe der Kreatur schnellten nach vorne auf die Toa zu. Lillidh feuerte umsich und das zeigte Wirkung. Obwohl kaum ein Schuss Schaden anrichtete hatte es die Kreatur nur auf Lillidh abgesehen. 'S'corpi und Memphite umrundeten die Kreatur und griffen die Rippen an. Sie schossen und hieben auf das Wesen ein bis eine Protostahlplatte sich löste. Lillidh hatte bereits ihre Schusswaffen verloren und verteidigte sich nun mit ihren Krallen und dem Schwert. Doch sie wusste das sie vier krallenbesetzten Pranken und drei Köpfen nicht wirklich etwas endgegen zu setzen hatte. Sie rammte eine ihrer Krallen in den mittleren der drei Hälse wo drauf die Kreatur aufschrie. Dies verschaffte der Toa einen Moment lang Luft zu atmen bevor das Wesen sie wieder behagte. Sie viel auf den Boden und rollte wieder auf den Rücken. Sie erblickte mit Schrecken wie die Zähne der Bestie auf und zu schlugen. In einer automatischen Bewegung stieß sie die Klinge in den Kiefer der Kreatur. Der Kopf schnellte in die Höhe als die Klinge zustach. Lillidh klammerter sich an den Griff ihres Schwertes und ließ nicht los. 'M'emphite kletterte auf den Rücken der Bestie und rammte die drei Krallen tief in die Protostahlplatte. Das Wesen schlug sie mit einem seiner Köpfe weg wobei es aber die Stahlplatte mit abriß. Während Scorpi die Platte neben den Rippen aufbog grif Memphite den zweiten Kopf der Kreatur an. Sie ließ ihn an sich vorbei sausen und klammerte sich an den Hals fest in der Luft stieß sie ihre drei Krallen durch den Oberkiefer in den Unterkiefer und löste das Klingenmodul. Im Absprung löste sie den Selbstzerstörungscode des Moduls. Eine Explosion verschlang den Kopf und verwandelte ihn in eine verkohlte Stahlkonstruktion. Laut krachen viel der leblose Hals auf den Boden. Lillidh konnte das Schwert nicht mehr halten und flog durch die Luft. Der noch unversehrte Kopf schnappte nun hinterher und erwischte sie. Die Toa schrie vor Schmerz als die Zähne ihre Rüstung zermalmten. Scorpi der das gehört hatte wollte ihr helfen doch sie schrie, "lass mich hier alleine und setzte dein Plan fort!" Schwerem Herzens folgte Scorpi der Anweisung uns feuerte an der Platte vorbei in den Körper der Bestie. 'L'illidh merkte das bald der kritische Punkt erreicht war. Beide Krallen stachen zu und der Kopf war Blind. Lillidh viel auf den Boden und sah dem Kopf der orientierunsglos herum wirbelte. Doch da war noch der millter Kopf. Sie wusste das sie bevor sie endgültig Beusstlos werde, das Schwert nur einmal hart treffen musste. Sie zog einen länglichen Stahlbehälter der in ihrer nähe lag zu sich und zog ihm zwischen ihren Arm und ihre verletzte Brust. Der Kopf der Bestie schoss herab. Der Schafft des Schwertes stieß auf den Behälter und wurde tiefer in den Rachen der Kreatur gedrückt. Wieder schnellte der Kopf in die Höhe und viel samt Hals neben der Toa auf den Boden. Mit letzter Kraft zog sie das Schwert aus dem Schädel uns sah verschwommen wie Scorpi auf sie zu kam. Während Scorpi die schwerverlezte Lillidh trug löste Memphite ihre Unterarmwaffe. Sie drückte sie in die Öffnung auf dem Rücken und tippte etwas in den Touchscreen. 'S'corpi sah wie Memphite an ihm vorbei rannte. "Los lauf schneller!" rief sie. Im nächsten Moment wurde der Raum mit einer dunkelroten Flamme ausgefüllt. Das Schreien der Bestie ging in der Explosion unter. Draussen im Freien atmeten Memphite und Scorpi auf. Auch wenn Lillidh Bewusstlos und schwerverletzt war lebte sie noch. Dadurch verspürte Scorpi keine Trauer, er wusste innerlich das seine Verlobte ihm bald wieder in die Arme schließen würde. Meeting Three 'J'adek runzelte die Stirn, so etwas hatte er noch nie zuvor gesehen. Dieses Geschöpft war größer als ein Titan und strahlte buchstäblich Gewalt aus. Es drehte sich um und ficsierte die drei Toa mit seinen tief roten Augen. Wut las Jadek darin, Wut und abgrund tiefe Bosheit. Was es auch war es wurde von einer Energie erschaffen die nichts gutes im Schilde führen wollte. Diese Kreatur war geschaffen zum Vernichten. Azusa spürte wie die der Zorn durch die Adern des Wesen drang. Es wartete nur darauf die Toa zu zermalmen und eine Stadt nach der anderen zu zerstören. Die Toa hatten sich getäuscht, es waren drei Kreaturen und diese hatten sie jetzt auch bemerkt. Die Toa sahen sich um. Die Strategische Position war günstig für sie. "Los lauft in Dreiergruppen in das Schaltwerk.!" befahl Jadek. Sofort löste sich die Gruppe in drei Gruppen auf und verschwand im Schaltwerk. Die Kreaturen kreisten in der Luft über das Schaltwerk. Sie konnten ihre Beute nicht mehr sehen. Doch da war eine. Das Wesen stieß vom Himmel herab auf Azusa zu. Es donnerte an dem Haupthaus der Anlage vorbei. Tuyet und Takafu sprangen vom Gebäude auf den Rücken der Kreatur und schossen ihr in die Flügel. 'D'as andere Wesen steuerte auf Jadek, Levika und Matokai zu. Diese warteten einen Moment und hoben ihre Waffen. Die Bestie zog wieder hoch doch das Feuer von sechs Cordak Typ II wirkte auf den Körper ein. Stahlplatten schählten sich von der Bestie welche gerade am Gebäude hoch zog. Azusa wartete bis die Bust der Bestie in Augenhöhe war. Sie löste die Abzüge und die Plasmageschosse schmolzen sich durch den Stahl. Die Kreatur drehte bei und zog sich vorerst zurück. Die andere Kreatur ging tiefer und drehte sich in der Luft. Tuyet und Takafu sprangen ab. Die Bestie drehte sich zurück und verfing sich in den Starkstromkabeln und Massten. Sie stürtzete ab und schrammte als ein bizarres Kneul aus Kreatur, Starkstromkabel und umgeknickten Massten über den Boden. Dieses Stahlgeflecht war selbst für die Bestie zuviel. Werlos sah sie wie 6 Toa das Feuer auf sie eröffnetten. Sie Explosion lockte auch die bereits angeschlagene Kreatur wieder zum Angriff. 'N'idihiki und Nikila saßen auf dem Maßt und sahen durch die Zielvorrichtung ihrer Scharfschützenwaffen. Beide lösten die Abzüge und ein kurzes Pfeifen war zu hören. Die Kreatur jagde blind über die Toa hinweg in das Gebäude. "Oh oh!" murmelte Imani, "da drin sind viele explosive und starkbrennende Sachen drin!" "Ich weiß!" lachte Matokai, "und schoss zwei Raketen in das Gebäude. Die neun Toa rannten so schnell sie konnten weg von dem Schaltwerk. Die Explosion zerstörte nicht nur das Monster, es hinterließ an der Stelle des Schaltwerkes einen Krater voller qualmenden Schrotts. Meeting Four 'B'ima kletterte ins freie und sah in der Fehrne eine Rauchseule in den Himmelsteigen. Bima trug die bewusstlose Kaimana in eine kleine Hütte wo er sie notversorgte. Scorpi und Memphite sahen auf den Schatten der auf sie zuflog. "Naja!" sprach er, "das wars dann wohl!" Memphite ersparte sich eine Antwort da sie wusste das sie beide über keine Schusswaffen mehr verfügten. "Aber aufgeben tuen wir dennoch nicht oder?" fragte sie lächelnd. "Aufgeben!" sprach Scorpi, "auf keinem Fall!" "Das ist die Richtige Einstellung!" lachte eine Stimme hinter ihnen. Jadek und die anderen 8 Toa erschienen neben Scorpi und Memphite. Alle 9 Toa mit Schusswaffen machten sich bereit. Scorpi nahm Lillidhs Schwert fest in die Hand und ging mit Memphite, welche eine von Jadeks Meisterklingen hielt in Position. Die Schüsse zischten und Pfiffen. Geschosse trafen und richteten Schaden an. 'D'ie Kreatur kam dem Boden immer näher. Memphite und Scorpi sprangen und stachen zu. Die Funken flogen als die beiden Schwerter die Kreatur der Länge nach verletzten. Mit einem letzten gequältem Aufschrei ging das Monster zu Boden und blieb reglos liegen. Nun versorgten Azusa und Nikial die verletzte Lillidh. Die anderen suchten Bima, Sorax und Kaimana. Bima saß traurig da und dachte an Sorax. Er hatte sich für ihn und Kaimana geopfert. Er hatte von anfang an Gewusst das er diesen Kampf nicht überleben würde. Bima hielt den Helm von Sorax vorsich und weinte, wie sollte er das dessen Bruder erklären? Er hatte Sorax noch nicht lange gekannt doch war dieser Paladin für ihn schnell zum Kumpel geworden. Er blickte wieder zu Kaimana. Welche langsam wieder zu sich kam. "Ich hoffe sie finden uns rechtzeitig!" sagte er leise. An hand einer schwachen Bewegung erkannte er das Kaimana ihn verstanden hatte. "Schlaf erstmal!" sprach er sanft, "sonst werden die Schmerzen unerträglich." 'J'adek und Nidihiki waren die ersten die an der Hütte ankamen. Zuerst wollten sie Bima freudig berichten das alle Monster zerstört waren, doch Bimas trauriges Gesicht und der Helm von Sorax sprachen Bände. Jadek und Nidihiki stützten Bima und führten ihn ins freie. Die ersten Verocopter landeten und Sanitäter nahmen Kaimana und Lillidh an Bord. Bima schwieg während er sich in den Verrocopter setzte. Weitere Truppen landeten und sicherten das Gelände. Jadek sah zu Nidihiki herüber. "Wir können das hier ruhig als einen Sieg vermerken!" sprach er leise. "Aber keinen vollen Erfolg!" fügte Nidihiki hinzu. Epilog: 'D'ie Bergungsmannschaften verschnürten den rieigen Körper auf dem Tragegestell. Vier weitere trugen einen Sarg in einen anderen Verrocopter. Langsam hob sich das Tragegestell in die Lüfte und bewegte sich Richtung Metru Nui. Azusa war noch einen letzten Blick auf die Insel im Kontinent und verschloss die Flugmaschine. Es würden bald die Kräfte des Ordens kommen und diese dürften keine Spuren und Hinweise mehr finden. Azusa trug etwas in ihr Notizbuch. Diese Mission wirde erst noch richtige ausgewertet werden müssen. Um aus ihre handfeste Schlüsse ziehen zu können. Kategorie:Epos